Episode 7919 (25th August 2017)
Plot The fraud and Frank's arrest is the talk of the café. Marlon is worried about his and April's money. Zak inquires how Aaron and Adam got on at his old gym. Adam isn't keen to return due to Jason but Aaron is determined to go back. Megan is on edge but Charity orders her to calm down as if Frank had wanted to drop her in it, she'd have spent the night in a cell. Marlon calls round at Pear Tree Cottage to demand answers. Charity pretends to be the hero of the story so Megan reveals to Marlon that Charity was in on the scam. Marlon is disgusted that Charity could allow him to throw away his and April's savings. He demands Charity gets his and April's money back, otherwise he'll tell everyone her involvement in the scam. After Marlon leaves, Vanessa and Tracy appear so Charity leaves Megan alone with them. Kerry tries to say sorry to Dan for falling out yesterday but maintains what she said. Adam and Aaron return to the gym and are immediately seen by Jason. Megan explains to Vanessa and Tracy that after Jai, she promised herself that no man would ever betray her again and get away with it. Frank's daughters insist that isn't an excuse. Vanessa reminds Megan it's not too late to get to the police station and fix this mess. Jason challenges Aaron to a bout in the ring but Aaron doesn't rise to the bait. Amelia orders Dan to lie down on the floor and then uses ice-cubes to show Dan what it'll be like for Daz sleeping rough in all weathers. Aaron and Adam decide to find another gym. In a police interview room, Megan tells a Police Officer that Frank is innocent. Jason deals drugs from the gym. With Aaron gone, Adam approaches Jason and goes to punch him but Jason ducks out the way and Adam is the one that ends up battered. Megan talks to the police officer and continues to maintain Frank's innocence. The police office doesn't believe Megan's story. Bloody and bruised Adam arrives back at the pub. Victoria can't believe what Jason has done and insists they need to call the police but Adam is aware that that won't help and insists Aaron can't know about this. Faith and Eric head off for an afternoon at the races. Megan returns from the police station. Marlon is relieved he'll get all of his and April's money back. Dan calls in at the salon to say sorry to Kerry. Kerry admits to Dan that she wants to help Daz as she and Amy were homeless for a few weeks after she left an abusive partner. Kerry recalls how she slept rough and was forced to beg and steal for food before she was placed in an emergency B&B. Dan feels awful and questions why Kerry never told him. Kerry states she was ashamed. Dan resolves to help Daz - but only if Daz asks for it. Frank returns from the police station. Megan approaches Frank and thanks him for not dropping her in it with the police. Frank explains to Megan that she did him a favour - she showed him how much his daughters believe in him. Victoria cleans up Adam's injuries. Aaron spots Adam as he leaves the pub and immediately works out Jason is responsible for Adam's injuries. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Laura Norton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook *Police Officer - John Phythian Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and Beauty & Bernice salon *Dale Head - Downstairs room *Unknown gym on Hitchin Road, Hotten *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *The Woolpack - Kitchen, bar and car park Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,080,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes